The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting and locating an acoustic event. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, in a system for identifying and locating an acoustic event, the present invention provides a system and method for achieving highly accurate position information for individual sensors.
Gunfire and sniper detection systems are generally known in the art. Such systems can be broadly grouped into three categories: systems which pinpoint the precise location of the source of gunfire; azimuthal sensors which provide an indication of the radial direction to the source of gunfire; and proximity sensors which merely provide an indication that nearby gunfire was detected. While such systems have been demonstrated to perform well in both law enforcement and military applications, the entire field is presently an emerging technology.
In many large cities, gun-related violence has become a plague of epidemic proportions. Urban gunfire, whether crime-related or celebratory in nature, results in thousands of deaths per year in the United States alone. Gunfire location systems, such as those installed in the Redwood City, Calif., Glendale, Ariz., Willowbrook, Calif., City of Industry, Calif., and Charleston, S.C. areas, have proven to be effective in reducing law enforcement response time to detected gunfire, apprehending criminals, collecting evidence, and reducing the occurrence of celebratory gunfire. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,998, issued to Showen, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
Showen, et al. discloses a system wherein sensors are placed at a density of roughly six to ten sensors per square mile. Audio information is sent to a computer at a central location and processed to: detect a gunshot; determine a time of arrival for the gunshot at each sensor; and calculate a location of the shooter from the differences in the times of arrival at three or more sensors. Showen, et al. takes advantage of the long propagation distance of gunfire to place sensors in a relatively sparse array so that only a few of the sensors can detect the gunfire. This permits the processor to ignore impulsive events which only reach one sensor—a concept called “spatial filtering.” This concept of spatial filtering radically reduces the sensor density compared to predecessor systems, which require as many as 80 sensors per square mile.
Another gunshot location system is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/248,511 now U.S. Pat. 6,847,587 by Patterson, et al., filed Jan. 24, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference. Patterson, et al., discloses a system wherein audio information is processed within each sensor to detect a gunshot and determine a time of arrival at the sensor. Time of arrival information, as determined from a synchronized clock, is then transmitted wirelessly by each sensor to a computer at a centralized location where a location of the shooter is calculated in the same manner as in the Showen, et al. system.
As yet, azimuthal systems have not been as widely accepted as, for example, the Showen, et al. system. Azimuthal sensors typically employ one or more closely-spaced sensors, where each sensor includes several microphones arranged in a small geometric array. A radial direction can be determined by measuring the differences in arrival times at the various microphones at a particular sensor. Presently such systems suffer from somewhat limited accuracy in the determination of the radial angle, which in turn, translates into significant errors in the positional accuracy when a location is found by finding the intersection of two or more radial lines, from corresponding sensors, directed toward the shooter. Since errors in the radial angle result in ever increasing positional error as the distance from the sensor to the source increases, the reported position will be especially suspect toward the outer limits of the sensors' range.
To provide an absolute location for an event, the location of reporting sensors must be known. In a fixed system, the location of each sensor can be surveyed at the time the sensors are placed. In a system with moving or re-locatable sensors, each sensor typically self-surveys with a global positioning system receiver (“GPS”) or other such system. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, several factors can impact the accuracy of a location provided by a GPS receiver which, in turn, impacts the accuracy of a source location provided by the gunshot location system.
GPS receivers can be broadly divided into two categories, commercial or civilian receivers and military receivers. Commercial GPS receivers use the L1 frequency of the GPS signal to acquire the timing information used to determine position and perhaps the L2 frequency to determine atmospheric delays while military receivers use both the L1 and L2 frequencies to determine the position. Encryption keys to decode the L2 signal are controlled by the U.S. government and generally restricted to military applications. In general, military GPS receivers are more accurate than their commercial counterparts but, for a variety of reasons, tend to be larger, consume more electrical power, and are dramatically more expensive. In times past, selective availability (“SA”) was employed to further degrade the positional accuracy of commercial GPS receivers. However, the U.S. government is now fully committed to eliminating SA except regionally at times of conflict or other such threat.
A number of schemes have been developed to improve the accuracy of commercial GPS receivers such as: differential GPS (“DGPS”) where a network of fixed ground-based reference stations broadcast the difference between actual pseudoranges and measured pseudoranges; the Wide-Area Augmentation System (“WAAS”) which uses a series of ground-based stations operating in concert with a constellation of geosynchronous satellites to provide WAAS enabled GPS receivers with information such as atmospheric delay, individual satellite clock drift, and the like; Local-Area Augmentation Systems which are WAAS-like in nature but transmit the corrective information from ground-based stations locally, instead of satellites; as well as others. Each system presently suffers from limitations, such as: DGPS requires a second receiver and a nearby ground-based station and DGPS is particularly useful for overcoming the effects of SA but is of less value since SA is generally no longer active and WAAS has broader coverage; the WAAS system is limited to North America, requires a clear view of the southern sky, and is still in deployment such that presently not all areas enjoy reliable WAAS augmentation; and LAAS systems will have very limited coverage, strictly near major airports and require specialized receivers.
As it relates to gunshot detection systems, the accuracy of commercial GPS receivers is somewhat limiting. Unfortunately, military GPS receivers are generally not available for law enforcement applications and thus, such acoustic sensors are limited by the characteristics of commercial receivers. Even in military applications, with battery-operated gunshot detection sensors, such as soldier-worn sensors, the size, weight, cost, and electrical power consumption of military GPS receivers presently tips the balance towards using a commercial version, despite accuracy concerns.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving the positional accuracy of an array of self-surveying acoustic sensors which incorporate commercial GPS receivers.